Dark Teacher Prussia x Student Reader
by threepinkdoors
Summary: Mr. Beilschmidt's class doesn't exactly strike your fancy, which would explain why your grades are so low. But the ever generous Mr. Beilschmidt offers you some wonderful tutoring lessons and extra credit homework to boost your grade because he's awesome like that.


You were staring out the window in your least favorite class. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and you were hoping to go outside and hang out with your friends after school. However, there you were, minutes before the school bell announced the end of the day, and you had to stay inside to talk to your teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt. "Okay, everyone, remember zhat your homevork is due next Monday, no exceptions!" he called, and as if rehearsed for a movie, the bell rang as soon as he finished his announcement.

The classroom emptied, leaving you still in your seat and Mr. Beilschmidt cleaning the board. "_," he called your name. "Come here, maedchen." You stood and walked to his desk, biting back the urge to rush out of the room. "Now zhen. I'm not quite sure vhat zhe problem is. Zhis class is easy enough to pass if you jusht do your vork. Are you having problems learning zhe information, _?" A blush came across your face and he nodded in understanding. "Vell zhen, if you vant to pass my class, you shall need tutoring, ja?" He grabbed a pen and paper and started scribbling away on it. "Vhat do you normally do after school?"

Hang with my friends, you wanted to say. "Nothing, sir."

"And on veekends?"

"Nothing, sir." Liar, liar.

"Gut. Zhen ve shall meet here on Vendsdays after school," he handed you the sheet of paper. "Zhat is my address. On Saturday mornings, I vant you present at my door no later zhan seven in zhe morning. _Ist das klar?_"

Fuck. Saturdays were your lazy days. And now you had to give them up because of your stupid brain (or perhaps your laziness to learn?). You took the sheet of paper. "Yes, sir."

*~*

Your alarm went off at five in the morning. It was a crime to have to wake up that early to catch the city bus and head off to you teacher's house. But, if you didn't do it, you'd fail his class, and it was necessary you passed unless you wanted to be held back a grade. You rolled out of bed and put some clean clothes on, brushed your hair a bit to make yourself look presentable, and took off with your backpack on your shoulder. Mr. Beilschmidt's house was not that far, but you didn't have a car and the bus was the best option, seeing that your mom was already off at work. Honestly, how did she do it, waking up before the roosters crow and work all day? You kind of didn't want to grow up knowing you'd have to do the same eventually.

Mr. Beilschmidt's house was rather large for a teacher's salary. Maybe he's a college professor in his free time, you wondered. You stepped up to the door and rang the door bell. The door promptly opened. "Vell, at leasht you are on time, ja?" Mr. Beilschmidt chuckled as he ruffled your hair. He invited you inside and into the sitting room. On the coffee table was a cup of coffee, a few pastries, and a glass of orange juice. "Help yourself, maedchen," he smiled. You hadn't even realized how hungry you were. You took a pasty and nibbled on it, accepting the orange juice as well. "Now zhen, it seems you're having the most trouble with..."

You started blanking out soon after he had started the tutoring. You looked around the room, distracted by all the decorations. There was a portrait of an elegant man with his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail playing the flute under a tree, a magnificent palace behind him, shimmering in the sunlight. It seemed to be made of gold. Under that there was a wooden box. You wondered what was in it.

"_."

Your mind snapped back to the lesson. "Y-yes, sir?

"You're dishtracted again," Mr. Beilschmidt sighed. "Somehow I get zhe feeling you don't even vant to be in zhis class." Damn. He read you like a book, didn't he? "Vell, ve can't do much more about it. you'll have to learn zhis somehow or you'll fail..." There was a certain twinkle in his eye, and it sent chills down your spine. "Unless... Vould you like to do extra credit inshtead?"

You perked up. A chance to not do homework? Hell yeah! "Extra credit sounds awesome!"

He smirked and pinned you to the couch, crashing his lips against yours in a needy kiss. You froze; what the heck just happened? You started feeling light-headed and found yourself easing into the kiss, parting your lips to let his tongue explore. You felt his hands move from your hips to your thighs, his hands toying with the fabric of your skirt, pulling it up ever so slightly. His lips moved from yours to your neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving his mark all over you. "M-Mr. Beilschmidt..." you breathed, trying not to moan. "W-we could get in t-trouble..."

"Is zhat all your vorried about, _?" he said with an indifferent tone. "Novone vill know because you von't tell zhem, ja?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Beilschmidt," you nodded, biting your lip.

"Mein Gott, frau, you're breaking mein heart. Call me Gilbert vhen you're alone vith me." he chuckled darkly.

A smile played across your face. "Okay... Gilbert."

*~*

Nothing had changed while you were at school, however. Gilbert was no less strict on you just because you had an intimate relationship with him. However, your 'extra credit' was doing wonders to your grade, and you couldn't have been happier. The only thing you had to do was be at his beck and call during your sessions, and you got more than passing grade. In fact, you could even admit to having an attraction to your teacher. Maybe you were even in love with him. You had always thought he was extremely good-looking, and his playful attitude was to die for.

"Lina," Gilbert called. The girl who sat next to you walked up to his desk. Gilbert's expression changed a bit as he eyed her as if she was something to be devoured. After a minute, she sat back down, a shocked expression on her face.

"What happened?" you asked with concern in your voice.

"I... I don't know... I was passing his class a month ago, but now I'm failing... He said he would tutor me after school and Saturday afternoons," she answered, still in a confused state.

Your eyes shot a look at your teacher, who was sitting at his desk and reviewing papers. He wouldn't, you thought. No, he wouldn't cheat on me!

The bell rang, shrill and sharp. Everyone except you and Lina packed their things. You waited until Lina had left with Gilbert's address and you marched up to him. "Are you failing her on purpose?" you asked, your voice a little more shrill than you meant it to be.

"Vhat are you talking about, liebe?" Gilbert smiled softly.

"I saw the way you looked at her," you snarled. "You aren't thinking about having sex with her, too, are you?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly, his red eyes shimmering and his voice sending chills down your spine. "Vhat of it, frau? Vhat could you possibly do? Have zhe cops arrest me? Oh, but zhen, you'd be arrested too... You agreed to sleeping vith me, and last I checked, you are overage, ja? You vould also go to prison, and be tried as an adult." Gilbert gently moved your hair out of his face. "Now zhen, I don't zhink you're zhat stupid to not understand zhe predicament you're in. So I suggest you shtay out of my business and go about as if nozhing has happened, ja? I vill see you tomorrow morning no later zhan seven, _." Gilbert gathered his things and left the room and you in complete and utter silence.


End file.
